


Travelling

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Slight crossover.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interupted morning and a guest visitor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travelling

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick poem. Hope you like.

Travelling.

 

 

 

"The Doctor's here", the Captain said.

"Time to get up off your bed!"

"I don't care", Ianto smiled at Jack,

"He's only just brought you back!

He's not taking you today,

Tell the Doc to go away."

"You are right," said Jack

"He wants to see, if you will go away with me?"

"You should have said!" Jack's boy replied,

"You know I will always be by your side.

I'll go with you but not alone

Because this, and you are my only home".

 

The Doctor,  listening, smiled secretly,

"You two will have forever together,

Just wait and see!"


End file.
